Battery modules have battery cells with cell terminals that are welded together. Further, ultrasonic welding devices have a relatively long cycle time for welding the cell terminals together. Further, a welding tool of an ultrasonic welding device must be sequentially moved to each group of cell terminals that takes a relatively large amount of manufacturing time. Further, the welding tool must be allowed to cool between each weld that takes an additional amount of manufacturing time.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery module and methods for bonding cell terminals of the battery module together.